


Wire Rims

by roguewords



Category: Leverage, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: Rogue's day out earns her a new sexy friend





	Wire Rims

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from meredevachon: Leverage/author's choice, Eliot/Author's choice, wire-rim glasses
> 
> Leverage/X-Men, Eliot/Rogue, wire-rim glasses
> 
> Rated: R

She'd managed to get away from the mansion for a while. College had that effect on the older kids at Xavier's. And while she was only attending the local community college, she still needed to get away. Xavier had suggested a trip into the city to see some shows and tour the museums. Today she was spending the afternoon at the library. 

She managed to find the most isolated corner of the third floor. At least she thought she had. Even though there were three tables and multiple soft chairs, the man who came into the area sat down right in front of her. She pulled her book up so it was standing on the edge to take a look at her new companion. He wasn't much taller than her, although that was easy to mistake sitting down. Longish brown hair that grazed over the rims of his glasses. 

She stopped trying to hide that she was staring. He didn't look the type wear wire-rim glasses. He looked much more like the "beat up and wear up down" type that she was use to seeing on the other end of her boots. Her X-Men boots, not the fun ones she was currently wearing.

"Any particular reason you feel the need to sit down across from me, when there are all these other chairs you could sit in?"

"Looked like the best place," he said before opening his book on antique art. His accent didn't really place him from anywhere around here, but then again neither did hers. Like hers, it seemed to be lighter, like he hadn't been home in some time. 

She was still staring at him though. Something about him didn't sit quite right with her. His hands, they didn't look like the hands of a college student, or even someone who would be reading about antique art. They looked like fighter's hands. Like Logan's hands, actually. 

"Who's Logan?" the man across the table asked.

She blushed, "Sorry, didn't know I said that out loud. He's a friend. You sorta remind me of him."

"How's that? Besides the hands."

"You look more like a fighter than an art student."

"You don't look much like a student either."

"I've had a few experiences along the way. I'm Marie."

"Eliot. Well, Marie, you up for a new experience tonight?"

"That was bad," she grinned.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes words come out before you can stop them. Dinner?"

"Maybe. Got a couple of hours to kill till then. Any suggestions?"

"I could think of a few things." 

***

Eliot's hotel room was a lot nicer than hers. 

He had already taken off his boots, and she was half naked, when he reached for his glasses. "You can leave those on you know. They completely void the bad boy look I'm sure you usually sport." 

"Girls like the bad boy look."

"But you're the real thing, aren't you? You move like you're constantly watching for someone to come after you."

He kissed her neck, "Something like that. You know more than you let on. And I know you're not in my line of work. Someone as unique as you, I would have known about you by now."

Marie worked on getting his shirt over his head. "Or something," she said, reaching for his jeans, "that you haven't considered."

Eliot traced his fingers along the tops of her boots. He slid one of his hand around the back of her leg, using his other to unzip the boot down calf. "Mutant?"

She sighed, not because he knew, but the way his hands glided over her stockings. "Yeah. Oh hell, Eliot, that feels good." He had taken her other boot off, and had started working on her stockings. "Does it bother you?"

"Am I acting like it bothers me?" he asked as he slid his hands up her waist and to her breasts. "Little difference in genetic code, that's all. Could mean you have blue eyes, or what, wings?" 

Marie laughed. "You've heard of Warren. I wish I could say it was as simple as that. No, lucky me, I got stuck with soul sucking skin. I could kill you if I wanted."

"I'll have to make sure you don't want to then," he said. "You do want this, right?" He was poised to enter her.

"Oh yeah, I want this."


End file.
